Yanmaguirus
Fire |move = Energy absorption, Dragon element energy sphere |ailments = Bleeding Dragonblight |elements = Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko |Icon = N/A |desc. = Neopterons whose stingers are used to drain energy from their victims. Their wings possess a sharp edge that can cut through rock. They use the energy they have absorbed to fuel their own attacks. It is said these Neopterons utilize the Dragon element. |Attack page = Attacks |Ecology = Ecology |Armor = Armor |Weapons = Weapons |Carves = Carves |Pictures = Photo Gallery}} Yanmaguirus (ヤンマギラス, Yanmagirasu) is a Neopteron. Physiology Yanmaguirus is a large, dragonfly-like Neopteron that sports a sleek, shiny, reflective purple exoskeleton with yellow spikes across its body. The ventral side of the creature is orange. Yanmaguirus has six legs, the foremost pair end in giant crab-like pincers. The abdomen is long and slender and consists of 10 segments, the last segment ending in a pair of claspers and a stinger. The eyes are a bright red and the toothed mandibles resemble a reptilian mouth of sorts. Abilities Yanmaguirus is a very fast and agile Neopteron. Even when stationary it can accelerate so fast that it seemingly vanishes into a blur, enabling it to surprise an opponent from an unexpected quarter. The swings possess sharp edges that can even cut through rock. The stinger is used to pierce into an opponent's hide and drain energy from it. Yanmaguirus uses the energy it siphons from a victim to power its own attack, a ball of Dragon element energy. Behavior Yanmaguirus is a vicious creature that dominates the area it resides in. Habitat Yanmaguirus can be found in the Swamp, Sunken Hollow, Everwood, and Ancient Forest. Introduction Scene A Hunter is making his way through the Swamp. His quest is to hunt a monster known as Yanmaguirus. The name is a new one to him. Passing by the cave, he peers in, hearing a strange growling sound. A few seconds later, a white mass lunges at the hunter, who rolls out of the way. He turns around to inspect his assailant, and realizes it's just a Khezu. Not wanting to deal with the bothersome monster, he continues his search until he remembers he needs Pale Extracts. Kill the Khezu, and then keep searching, he thought. Drawing his switch axe, he confronted the white Wyvern who was preparing another body slam attack. Just as the Khezu jumped, a flash of purple suddenly snatches the Khezu out of the air. The hunter looks at the creature, who had the cave dwelling Wyvern pinned against the ground, trapped in giant pincers, and a stinger pierced into its flabby skin. The Wyvern struggles to free itself but expires. The creature pulls itself from the now dead Wyvern and slowly turns around to face the hunter. His target had found him. Yanmaguirus raises its claws in the air and lets out a blood curdling shriek. The hunt begins. Notes *Yanmaguirus is based off the kaiju Megaguirus from the Toho film Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. "Yanma" is derived from 蜻蜓 yanma (large dragonfly) while "-guirus" is taken from Megaguirus. *When knocked on the ground, Yanmaguirus will stay completely still for some time leaving the hunter some time to attack. It will also be unable to fly for a little while. *Yanmaguirus's head, front legs, wings, and stinger can be broken. *Yanmaguirus needs to attack the Hunter 5 times with its stinger to use its Dragon attacks. It can use its Dragon element attack up to three times. Afterwards it will need to sting the Hunter again. **If the stinger is broken, Yanmaguirus will have to sting a Hunter 8 times instead. *When low on stamina, Yanmaguirus's eyes turn blue and drools. **It will feed on a carcass to regain stamina. *Yanmaguirus's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *It can be infected by the Frenzy Virus. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron